The messenger and the cold air
by Sadistic Angle
Summary: Summary: Zeng looked at him with wide eyes. Angry at himself and a little disappointed.'Seriously' he muttered shivering a bit.' It really isn't my business'-one short


The massager and the cold air.

Summary: Zeng looked at him with wide eyes. Angry at himself and a little disappointed.'Seriously' he muttered shivering a bit.' It really isn't my business'-one short

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own kfp..

* * *

He sighed and rubbed his sore wings as he paced on the floor of the Jade palace. The recently washed green marble surface shimmered and reflected back his exhausted face, while he waited patiently.

'Where is she?!' Zeng hissed and as if on cue, he turned around to find the feline slowly making her way towards him. An uncharacteristic smile plastered on her as she handed him another scroll.'Zeng, you know who to give this, right?' He raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot on the ground with an unreadable expression. Master Tigress looked away as she realized the stupidity of her question and a hint of guilt flashed upon her face.' I apologize. I know your tired but this is important.'

'Riiight'

Well that was bold. Tigress was... unmoved. A flash in her eyes said otherwise though and he quickly took off before she changed her mind and fired him. It had happened once, why cant it happen twice? he thought.

Giving a quick gaze at his home and swallowing his unnerving urge to run (or fly) and drop dead on his bed, he flapped his numb wings hard and made his way towards the the new capital, the city of Kwangchow.

It had been two weeks since Po left. The new emperor who had taken his rightful place after the recent death of the last one, himself, had asked for his assistance to help his officials set order in the state. Shifu wouldn't let the panda who wanted to spend time with his ill father, refuse. The grandmaster knew the importance of a first impression. The palace needed good ties with the new ruler. It wasn't rocket science, it was polities.

The city on the other hand, wasn't as developed as other cities but the land was full of potential and the emperor had great plans. Kwangchow was about 225km west from the valley. A 5 day journey by foot and 8 hours by air. He had visited Kwangchow about 13 times during Po's stay.

Huh, young love, he pondered, was as tiresome as his elders had once said. He would've never noticed anything between the Dragon warrior and Master Tigress if it was not for this trip. He would be a fool actually, if he had not realized this after flying from and to Kwangchow, helping Po and Master Tigress have their little important conversation which consisted of smiles, grins and whatnot. It wasn't like he didn't get any rest but one day wasn't enough to ease all his stiffed muscles.

He closed his eyes and fought back a yawn, letting himself glide a bit. Flying for hours over the moonlit land and against the dead cold wind, he finally reached his destination. A magnificent tower which had been completed before the arrival of Master Po, it was quite similar to the one in Gong-man city but much more fascinating. Gold, silver, marble and what not. The detail and the craftsmanship was truly worth awing.

He recovered after he realized that he had been staring. A little flustered, He flew towards the balcony of the room Master Po was staying in.

And was greeted by an anxious panda.'Zeng! You finally came!'he exclaimed.'How was the journey?' 'Quite tiresome, Dragon warrior' he replied. Po wore an apologetic expression, taking the letter, he went inside while Zeng followed. The room was simple, with a table plus chair and a single bed. It was enlighten auburn by a few candles which gave off a cozy and warm feeling overall. Zeng welcomed the pleasant heat in his body. Po took a chair and motioned towards the bed, muttering something about being comfortable and he sluggishly reclined on it.

a few minutes went by in which there was alot of snickering, rubbing the back of his head and smiling, the panda placed a cup of ink beside and with a feather in hand, started writing his reply.

'So...you and Master Tigress?' He couldn't help but to ask

'Yeah' Po replied blankly

'Since when?'

'When I defeated Tai lung'

'That long!?' How had he missed that? Then he remembered 'But s-she hated your guts before that. Was it all an act?' Zeng inquired

'No'

He looked at him, confused.' I don't get it.. were you seriously an item for that long?'

At that moment, there was a huge thud which shocked the ground. The candle light flickered and while he felt relief that they didn't burn out and as Po looked up from where he had fell, his face turned bright red, it was clear that the feeling was mutual. The panda stuttered.' I-item? W-what do you mean!?'

Zeng was taken aback.' You know' he said. He really didn't need explaining nor wanted to explain it. He wanted to sleep, as quick as he could. That was only possible once he had the reply.' An item. Boyfriend...Girlfriend.'

He clinched his wings around his mouth after cursing loudly. Wasn't he suppose to get this over with real quick? With a reply like ''I mean friends'' or something among the line.

Po shock his head vigorously.'N-Noooooooooo! We are not an i-item! Just friends!'

He looked around and sighed. No turning back now. It would be wrong to the panda thus he simply said 'Of course'

'Hey! I know you're being sarcastic" He got up slowly with a huff and handed Zeng the scroll.' Just to let you know, I begged Tigress to keep me updated on dad's health... and...whatever new prank monkey and mantis come up with so I won't be unexpected."

Zeng looked at him with wide eyes before snatching it. Angry at himself and a little disappointed 'as you say dragon warrior, as you say' he snapped, with one last glance at the panda, he took off in the sky

'Seriously' he muttered, shivering a little as he flew towards the barracks. 'It really isn't my business'

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about this. I don't know whether he sounds out of character since I honestly never paid any attention to him. I remembered there was a messenger in the movie with that name so I decided to make him like this. A cheeky character. You gotta love them. Even if he's not that cheeky.

Anyway this is my first fanfic. It'd be great if you guys reviewed! Point all flaws if possible? If not than I don't really mind.

History lesson! Kwangchow was actually made a new capital by the emperor during the start of 11th century. I am not sure about this though and I'm too lazy to conform it. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
